To Turn a World on its Head
by DarkStarSmiling
Summary: To help Minerva and Hogwarts, Hermione returns to Britain and submits to the Marriage Law. But is everything really as it looks?
1. Chapter 1

Anti-litigation Charm ~~ The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and those who were lucky enough to secure some of the rights from her, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros among them.

This fanfiction is absolutely non-profit. It is written for the enjoyment of fanfiction readers, my own, and the development of my craft. I have never made, nor ever will, make any money from it.

Author's Note:

I am working very hard to become a better writer. I'm French, so my English may seem strange to native speakers... I accept all forms of constructive criticism. Reviews make me smile, so don't hesitate to give me some ^_^

About the story:

I have read many Marriage Law fics. I really like them a lot, but something always seemed to be somewhat lacking in them to me. The answer as to why came to me in the form of a short article in a national newspapers a few months back and a series of dreams soon after.

So here is my take at a Marriage Law fic. I couldn't find the rules anywhere, so I based it on what I think they were.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: It's starting...<strong>

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Then again, in his view, there seemed to be very little happiness left in the Wizarding World. After fighting tooth and nails to free himself from both his masters, he was now entangled in this stupid new law and faced loosing that long-awaited freedom. Sitting in a soft armchair across from the Headmistress, he scowled at her as they waited for Lucius Malfoy. Minerva McGonagall simply stirred her tea slowly, immune to his dark looks after years of receiving.

Severus had barely survived the Battle of Hogwarts. Apparently, two-thirds of the Golden Trio had decided that he should be honoured in death. Granger and Potter had gone to retrieve his body, only to find him still alive. He had his paranoia to thank for that. No Potion Master would have lived next to that snake and not kept a Bezoar on them at all time. Severus had gone one step further: he had extracted one of his back teeth and replaced it with a Bezoar, transfigured to look like a regular tooth. It had saved him from the venom. Flitting in and out of consciousness, he had drank all his supplies of Blood Replenishing potions by the time the two teenagers had found him. He'd had to spend weeks in St Mungo's to have his vocal cords repaired and to recuperate from the war.

In the meantime, the Ministry had begun rounding up the Death Eaters. Just like the time before, those with enough money and the right connections escaped justice. Severus knew for a fact that several high ranking officers in the current Ministry were ex-Death Eaters. And then, they had tried to go after him. It had taken the thrice-cursed Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Leave-Him-In-Peace to prove that he was in fact a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, and spare him from Azkaban.

The Potion Master's scowl intensified when he thought once more about why he was in the Headmistress's office instead of his own, celebrating freedom from the dunderheads for the next couple of months with a good Firewhisky. Severus's eyes flitted to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. The old coot was resolutely snoring away in his frame. He had been the one to warn them about this marriage law, when it was still only a murmur in the halls of the Wizengamot. There were advantages to knowing the portrait of a celebrated hero and former Chief Warlock of that assembly of blundering fools. The members of the Order of the Phoenix had been deeply disturbed when Minerva had told them about this law some three months ago. And since then, they had become downright scared by how fast the Ministry was trying to pass this stupid legislation. They said the dwindling number of magical births needed to be dealt with decisively...

The flames in the fireplace turned green and a tall blonde wizard stepped through. He flicked his wand over himself, syphoning the soot of his robes, before sitting in the other armchair.

"Welcome, Mr Malfoy. Would you care for some tea?"

Lucius waved the offer aside. Severus looked his friend over. The blonde wizard was no Occlumens: his rage showed in the tension of his jaw and the fire in in eyes. Minerva sighed and inclined her head for him to proceed.

"I have managed to get my hands on the first draft of the law."

The ex-Death Eater produced a thick scroll and placed it on the Headmistress's desk.

"Simply put, they want to force Purebloods to marry either Half-bloods or Muggleborns. This is supposedly to encourage a better mix of magical bloods. Marrying Muggles is to be forbidden. Previous matches will be dissolved unless three or more magical children have been born from the union. Purebloods – both wizard and witches – will be allowed to petition the other bloods. Half-Blood and Muggleborn wizards will also be allowed to petition potential matches. Matches will have one month to be confirmed. Past this time limit, the Ministry will match couples themselves, giving priorities to the wishes of the Purebloods. The matched couple will then have a week to marry.

"A child will have to be conceived within the first year of marriage. By the seventh, all couples will be expected to have at least 3 children. Until then, intercourse will be required twice a week, except while when expecting. Medical conditions making conceptions and births difficult or dangerous will be taken into account, and these cases will be treated on a case by case basis after an independent review from St Mungo's. In case of natural infertility of one half of the couple, the other one will be required to re-marry as soon as possible. Where both parties are infertile, the couple will be left alone.

"Everyone from the age of 17 to that of 90 will be subject to the law. No exceptions. Refusing to submit will mean a trip to Azkaban for anything from 1 year to 10. On release, one would still be subject to the law."

After this rather long speech, Lucius sat back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Severus realised that his friend's marriage was on the line here. Draco was the sole heir to the Malfoy heir...

Minerva closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Severus was tempted to do the same. The law was ridiculous. They would even attempt to break apart happy families. No to mentioned that Hogwarts would see their 7th Year having to marry and conceive a child – some even give birth – while still at school. Utter madness!

Minerva picked up the scroll from her desk, then waved her wand at it. The scroll multiplied itself. She handed the original back to Lucius. Severus picked a copy for himself. There had to be loophole somewhere. Otherwise, there was always impotency potions. Severus looked up and caught something in Minerva's face that stopped all his thoughts in their track. Glancing sideways, he saw that Lucius had noticed it too.

Fear. As ex-Death Eaters, Severus and Lucius had seen this expressions often enough. Looking more closely, Severus guessed that the Headmistress was downright terrified by that law. Somehow, he didn't think it had to do with the fact she would be subject to the law herself. She was probably scared for the students. With good reasons too. It was highly likely that some of the former Death Eaters will try to pull a few strings and land themselves a teenager for a wife.

"Please, get in touch with everyone you think may want to know about this and ask them to read through this law. Tell them to come up with ideas on how to stop this madness, or at least delay it for as long as possible."

As she spoke, Minerva retrieved a small black box from a draw. She enlarged it and placed one of the scrolls inside. She shut the lid and the box glowed golden. Severus frowned at the strange feel of that little magic trick. Lucius stood and Severus imitated him.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy, for your help. Severus, would you mind giving me a few more minutes of your time?"

Recognising the dismissal, Lucius nodded and departed through the Floo. Probably off to try and bribe his way out of this law. Severus sat back down, and frowned when Minerva waved her wand around, placing extra privacy wards on her already tightly secured office.

"How up to date are the members of the Order of the Phoenix when it comes to Defence?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the enquiry.

"I would have no idea, Minerva. There has been no official training sessions since the end of the war."

"Could you guess for me? I know that you have kept up your training. As have I, for slightly different reasons. What would you say of the others?"

"Fletcher was never a great fighter." Minerva only snorted at that and waved him on. "I think Charlie and Bill Weasley might still be in shape, thanks to their jobs. I have no idea what the others have been doing."

Minerva sighed and Severus frowned as he could still see the fear in Minerva's eyes.

"What do you think could happen that you want us to fight?"

The Headmistress shook her head slightly, her eyes on the black box where she had stuffed the draft of that stupid law. Severus looked between the box and his employer. He could tell she had something else on her mind. But she was reluctant to speak any more than that.

"As my Deputy, I suppose I really should tell you more, shouldn't I?"

"Is it relevant to the school?"

"To a point..."

Severus frowned and took his seat back. Minerva fussed some more with her tea before letting the spoon clatter on the saucer.

"Tell me, do you think that the parents of Muggleborns will let their children come to Hogwarts if they know what is supposed to happen on their 17th birthday?"

"I suppose not. But it still the children's decision, whether or not to come. The parents should respect that."

"Would you let your child into a school if it means they are forced to marry at 17, when not even of age?"

"They will be of age."

"Not in the Muggle world. According to my darling daughter, the law there stipulates that we would need the parents' consent for the child to marry before 18."

Severus pursed his lips slightly, then shook his head. "Hermione Granger should remember that this is the Wizarding World. When a child comes here, they live by our rules."

Minerva had the audacity to smirk at the tone of his voice as he pronounced the name of the third member of the Golden Trio. Who also happened to be the Headmistress's adopted daughter. Minerva had always refused to explain how this had happen 5 years after the little chit had left the Wizarding World behind.

"The problem is, she's right. And we are in for a world of trouble if that law passes."

"It's not if, Minerva. That law will be passed. You know as well as I that there really are far more Squib births now than there used to. The Ministry might be going about it wrong, but they are trying to help."

"So we enslave children because a bunch of old farts decide they know better when they know nothing!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the Headmistress, surprised at the amount of venom in her voice. He thought again that Minerva was not telling him everything. And it obviously had to do with the Granger girl. Minerva never dropped her name in conversation. Unless it was very relevant for some reason.

Granger had left the Wizarding world in a snitch over the Ministry, if he recalled well. Something probably insignificant to everyone but the know-it-all. True that she had been shaken a year before that when she discovered that, despite her efforts, her parents had been found by the Dark Lord. And killed when they had no useful information on her whereabouts. She had changed after that...

Across from him, Minerva sighed and slumped in her seat. She waved a hand around.

"Don't mind me. I'm just worrying over nothing."

"If you are worrying, I doubt it's nothing."

Minerva's weak smile did nothing to reassure him.

"So what exactly is Granger saying about all this?"

"That's my worry. She knew about the law before we did. And she said nothing until I brought it to her last week. Then she only comments about that point in Muggle law..."

"How did she know? Even Lucius had to grease the hands of many an official to discover that much. Granger has no connection left in the Ministry since Arthur Weasley's retirement."

Minerva made a small noise at the back of her throat as her eyes fell on that black box again.

"Suffice to say that Hermione is very well connected in her own way, even if she lives in America."

Severus knew better than to ask. For some reason, Minerva was always very reluctant to answer questions about her adopted daughter. The only thing you could get out of the Headmistress was that Granger lived in the US, was quite happy with her life, and had become a very powerful witch. Severus doubted that last, but could not deny the rest. He only saw the girl once a year, at the reunion of the Order of the Phoenix, but she seemed content enough during this event.

"So why wouldn't she tell you?"

"That's what worries me. If she didn't tell me, she probably couldn't. And that means the US Magical Affairs are involved somehow."

"The American equivalent to the Ministry of Magic? Why would they be involved in a law passed in Britain?"

"That's what I'd like to know."


	2. Chapter 2

The disclaimer still applies. Oh but if I own it all...

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I was planning to only update once a month or so. Since you seem to like where this story is going however, I will try and come up with a chapter every other week – at least. More often if I can.

I'm a bit worried about this chapter. Too many information having to come out at the same time. Please be honest – even brutally honest – and tell me if I pulled it off.

I've been put on a diet. Reviews are now my cookies... Feed me, pretty please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hermione sighed at she turned her Jeep down another near non-existent track through the countryside. Next to her, her passenger grunted at the numerous bumps and finally woke up.

"Why can't your mother live somewhere with roads? And they call themselves civilised."

Hermione just smiled and carried on driving, checking the sat-nav from time to time to make sure she was still on tracks.

"Take it up to the International Statute of Secrecy Committee."

The woman next to her just snorted and rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the tensions from travelling.

"Are you finally going to tell us what you are up to?"

Hermione spared a grin at Shania Phillips but kept her mouth shut. Shania just smiled back, and looked at the Scottish countryside outside her window. Hermione knew very well what Shania suspected. The American official was probably closer to the truth than anyone would believe. Shania had been her friend even before Hermione officially became a US citizen. She knew most of her dirty secrets. And she had the advantages of being a Slytherin at heart, and of being the Head of the US Department of Magical Affairs – the closest thing to a Ministry of Magic the US had. She heard a lot of rumours, and could easily extrapolate from there.

As the Jeep reached the top of the next hill, Hermione braked slowly to a stop. She smiled and gestured to the view.

"Hogsmeade and Hogwarts."

"Pretty nice actually."

Hermione smiled once more as she put the Jeep back into gear and sped down the rise. They made good time and reached Hogwarts within the hour. Shania groaned as she unfolded herself from the Jeep. For her part, Hermione took the time for a few stretches and jumps as she scanned the immediate area. Hogwarts had not changed much over the 10 years she had been away. The problem was, neither had the Wizarding world.

Hermione took stock of the magic she could feel in the air and committed it to memory. The tranquil quality, with a hint of expectancy, was Hogwarts in the Summer – without the student body. She concentrated on the ley lines below her feet, and was unsurprised to feel the castle tapping only lightly in this power. Only a few people and the House Elves were present tonight and none seem to be working much magic at this moment in time.

Which was exactly what Hermione had been hoping for. She tapped into the ley lines herself and connected a strand of her power to Hogwarts by using the castle's own connection to the primordial magic force beneath. This would be very useful later. As her focus came to back the physical world, Hermione saw Shania smirking at her.

"Done spying?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Then let's go. I haven't seen your mum in ages and I'm dying to try the Hogwarts food."

Hermione shrugged and walked past her friend to lead her into the Great Hall. As they entered, those already seated at the large circular table there fell silent, most shocked by her presence most likely.

"Ah, Hermione. Thank you for coming. And Shania Phillips. I knew they were sending someone important to talk to us, but I didn't imagine it would be you."

The two women walked the rest of the way to the table. Hermione swept her eyes across it: some of the most important members of the 'Light' were seated on one side – Ron and Harry, most of the Weasleys, Neville and the new generation too – Teddy Lupin, and James Sirius Potter among them; on the other side of the table were Severus Snape, and the Malfoys – all three generations of them.

Minerva waved the two of them around the table. Hermione ended up seated between Draco and Snape while Shania sat near enough opposite her, between Ron and Ginny.

"Since we are now all here, let's eat."

Hermione shot her mother a very disbelieving glance as food appeared on the table. Shania's reaction was very similar but she quickly helped herself to some mashed potatoes. With a sigh, Hermione reached for a platter and started to fill her plate with a few slices of roast beef. She wordlessly offered the dish to Draco, who took it with a small nod and offered her a dish of green beans. She filled half of her plate with before passing the dish to Snape and receiving a platter of roast potatoes. She helped herself to a couple of pieces, then passed the dish to Draco but refused a pot of gravy from him.

She very nearly laughed at how very natural it felt to her, even with her less than usual table neighbours. She hadn't eaten at Hogwarts in 11 years, but it still felt like home. The first half of the meal was spent in small talk. Hermione did not participate but listened intently. Across from her, she could see Shania grinning at her from time to time. The American knew very well that Hermione was filing away every piece of information she heard. After all, Hermione was a very good spy.

The discussion turned more serious as dessert appeared on the table. Hermione's attention sharpened as she listened to the Malfoys comment on the Law as it stood. They had tried – unsuccessfully – to stop the Law altogether. By the sound of it, they had not been the only ones as Arthur and Molly Weasley were saying the same thing from their side of the table. And they had given up.

Hermione and Shania exchanged a glance and looked to Minerva. The older witch stood and the rest of the table fell silent.

"Hogwarts has been placed in a very difficult situation over the past few months. This Marriage Law is now a near certainty. And we now find ourselves in damage-limitation mode..."

Hermione groaned and put her face in her hands. Across from her, Shania had inhaled sharply.

"You have no idea the amount of troubles you already are in. Let this law pass, and I can summarize the future of your world in two words: civil war."

The silence that followed Shania's words was not of the fearful quality Hermione was hoping for. It felt more incredulous and condescending. Hermione rubbed her hands down her face, then glanced to her immediate neighbours. The two Slytherins were looking at her with something like scorn in their eyes.

"You really don't get it,do you?"

"You obviously have been sent here for a reason girls," Minerva said, placating. "Maybe you should just explained why you think we are so close to destruction."

Hermione shot a look at her boss. Shania shrugged and nodded. Hermione leant forward in her seat and placed her forearms against the edge of the table.

"Let me start with a little background information, so you can understand how deep you stand in sh... troubles."

Hermione spared a glance to the children sitting around the table and forcibly curbed her tongue. She would not spare them the facts.

"First, let me take down one of your delusions. A large number of _Muggles_, as you call them, know very well that magic exist. And that number has been growing rather exponentially over the past decade or so."

At Lucius Malfoy's contemptuous snort, Hermione could not help but smirk.

"Tell me, Mr Malfoy, when was the last time the Ministry of Magic enforced the Statute of Secrecy on the families of Muggleborns? I can tell you. Never. My parents told my grand-parents, who told a few of their close friends. I was never asked to demonstrate, but they all knew. And once I realised that, I was never hiding the fact either. You can ask any Muggleborns, and you'll see the story is the same for each of them.

"But that's only the tip of the iceberg. Ever since Voldemort's second rise and fall, the British government has been very uneasy about the Wizarding world. They quickly understood that the Ministry of Magic was a corrupt and criminally inefficient institution. I'm not saying they are much better, but they usually get the job done right, or at least as best as they can. The Ministry doesn't. Never has, for that matter.

"As soon as this became evident, the British government began to put securities in place to make sure the knowledge was safe and situations dealt with as well as possible. It first took the form of hidden cameras in the offices of the Prime Minister and those of key officials to prevent memory tampering. They developed codes to talk to each others while in the presence of wizards. They also started to keep diaries recording interaction with wizards in non-secure environment, cross-referencing these as often as possible to see whose memories was wiped clean and when."

The silence that had descended across the table told her that they were starting to understand what could happen. Lucius Malfoy leant slightly forward to catch her eye.

"As soon as the Ministry is told this, they will take more precautions."

Shania barked a laugh and didn't even bother to hide her grim smile.

"Far too late for that, sir. Non-magical Britain has been preparing itself for this confrontation for the past five years now."

"What do you mean?"

"One word: _dampeners_."

Minerva's quiet gasp was not lost on her, but Hermione was more interested in the others' reactions. Or rather lack of thereof.

"I can't believe how out of touch the lot of you are with reality." Hermione shook her head and sat back in her seat. "Dampening is a technology now seven years old. With a combination of magic and technology, a device can be created to minimize the effects of magic upon a person. It is now widely used by many non-magical governments – including the British – to prevent magic from interfering in everyday politics and to provide soldiers with a small defence against spells."

"Over the last three years," Shania added, "the British government has ordered from our factories a total of 200,000 units. 150,000 have already been delivered. A further 20,000 will be at the end of August, the remaining units are to be delivered by the end of next year. Trust me when I say there aren't that many politicians in the UK."

"Are you really saying that the Muggles will attack us if the law is passed?" Snape asked, looking directly at Hermione.

"I can't speak for the British government, but this is what it seems like."

"What chances have Muggles against the Aurors and the _Avada_ curse?" scoffed Draco.

Across from her, Shania smacked a hand on her forehead. Hermione looked around to see that many faces around the table were echoing Draco's sentiment. Only Minerva, Harry and Snape were looking very uneasy. Hermione decided to squash all hope now.

"Here are the bare facts. The Ministry of Magic has a total of about 700 full-time Aurors. The adult population of the Wizarding world stands at just over 25,000, most of which could fight if called upon. The _Avada Kedavra_ is effective at an average range of 20 metres or 65 feet. The range varies depending on skill and power of the casting witch or wizard. Correct?"

Hermione looked pointedly at Harry, Snape, Kingsley and Lucius Malfoy in turn. She waited until each of them nodded approval before she carried on.

"The non-magical community has a total of just over 100,000 professional soldiers at their disposal. If necessary they can call on about 150,000 reserve soldiers and about 140,000 police officers. By the end of the summer, they will be able to outfit 170,000 of them with dampeners. Even with the current war in Afghanistan they are fighting, a good third of third of that number could be readied near enough instantly to take on the Ministry.

"A dampener can take five _Avadas_ before being discharged. The weapon of choice of the average soldier is effective up to 650 meters away, or just under half a mile. Some of the more specialized weapons are accurate, in the right hands, up to a mile away. That's about 1600 metres, for comparison's sake."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the faces of her friends and once-enemies. At least now they had a basic idea of what they could be facing.

"We are only here as a favour to our one-woman-army here." Shania said with a small smile and a nod to Hermione. "Because of her ties to Hogwarts and the British wizarding community, we felt we had to make sure you understood what was happening."

"I assume the US magical community has already been called on."

"Yes, Minerva. The British government has called on ours. If the worst happens, you will face the US Armed Forces in battle. And that will include Hermione."

"'Mione wouldn't fight against us!"

"I would, Ron, and I will. I hold no love of the Ministry of Magic, and I am a soldier in the US Magical Armed Forces. I will fight when and whom they tell me to."

"So long as it doesn't mess with your own agenda too much."

Hermione grinned at Shania and winked acknowledgement of her words. Minerva slowly stood and looked between the two younger women.

"Why exactly are you here Shania?"

"Because we need to keep Hermione sweet," and Hermione scoffed at that, "we have worked out a deal for Hogwarts. So long as you stand firmly against the law, we will provide Hogwarts with protection and the school, its staff and its residents will be considered as strictly non-combating allies. Hermione will be stationed here until such a time as the situation is resolved, or until more forces can be mobilized if the situation escalates."

"There are two large flaws in your plan, Miss Philips."

Hermione turned to look at Arthur Weasley. The patriarch was looking between Hermione and Shania, hope and worry shining in his eyes.

"The Ministry is saying that the Wizarding community is in danger of disappearing because the traditionalist Pureblood families have been inter-marrying. The problem is that it is very true: Squib birth have been on the up over the past few years."

"Squib?"

"Non-magical child born of two magical parents," Hermione explained. She turned to Minerva. "True Squibs, or just non-wizards?"

"You know the Ministry of Magic doesn't make the difference."

"Well, that would probably be the first place to start. Are you experiencing a magical failing because of inbreeding, or is this just a magical fluctuation?"

"There has been many reports over the years of what we have come to call magical fluctuations in the States. Various magical communities report increased births of unrelated magical talents every few decades. We believe this phenomenon is a fail safe by the magics to prevent the degradation of magical powers. Those you believe to be non-magical probably have been gifted with a different brand of magic from your own. Although they can't use a wand, they can still use magic. It's just a question of finding out how."

Shania's explanation led only to frowns around the table.

"Of course, this will be difficult for you lot to swallow since you believe yourselves to be the high and mighty lords and ladies of magic, and the only ones having access to it!"

"Settle down, Hermione," Minerva said before anyone else could speak. She turned to Shania again. "So what happens next?"

"If you can guarantee to me that Hogwarts will stand against the law, in any way it can, then I will leave Hermione here and return to Washington DC to let them know. From there, we hope that we will find a way to stop the law and the war. Because neither governments can be seen to be involved, the only thing we can do right now is keep each others up to date through Hermione. And of course, our one-woman-army here probably has her own plans riding on this so..."

Hermione just smirked and chucked a piece of bread at her superior's head.

"All right. Shania, thanks for coming and letting us know. We will try and take it from here. Hermione, I would like to speak to you a bit longer about all this. Just go up to my office and wait."

Recognising a dismissal when they heard one, Hermione and Shania stood and made their way out of the Great Hall. Shouts could be heard through the doors even after they were closed. The two women shook hands and Hermione gave Shania the keys to the Jeep. She made to turn for the stairs when the other woman grabbed her arm.

"I assume there is method to this madness."

Hermione let a corner of her lips curve up. Shania narrowed her eyes at this and shook her head.

"Is it worth risking the total exposition of magic?"

"Open your eyes, Shania. Magic has been exposed for a lot longer than I've been scheming. The International Statute of Secrecy isn't worth the parchment it's written on."

"All to overthrow the British Ministry of Magic?"

"No. There's a lot more at stake here. But if I can achieve one of my own personal goals in the process, why ever not!"

Shania took a long breath and released it slowly. She smiled slightly.

"Just hope it doesn't come back and bite you in the ass!"

Hermione smiled and nodded. She watched as her friend made her way out of the Entrance Hall and then drove off in their rented Jeep. Now she only had to face Minerva...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their favourite and/or alert lists. I'm very flattered.

A quick note: Hermione here will mention about her current living arrangements, sort of. To be honest I chose the town at random, in the first US state that popped in my mind and did no research on it beyond choosing a town that exists. My apologies if reality cannot work with fiction on this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Severus sat back in his chair as pandemonium broke out in the Great Hall. Most were disbelieving. A few, those with more than a basic knowledge of the Muggle world, were actually starting to be scared. Granger had not minced her words. Severus almost believed this had been her aim. Panic among those who had fought the last war – on both sides. He glanced to Minerva. The Headmistress was also sitting, watching it all unfold. Her gaze flickered between those still present and the two empty seats at the table.

Severus thought back to the conversation. Minerva had known what these _dampeners_ were. And she had immediately grasped what Granger and that Shania Phillips had been trying to say. So the Headmistress knew a lot more about what was happening outside the wizarding community as she had let on previously. No doubt she was kept up to date by her adopted daughter. But Granger was obviously not telling her everything either.

The numbers Granger had spouted off were quite worrying. The know-it-all had struck again. Only this time, she had scared most the people around this table half to death. And she had also made it clear where she stood: firmly against the Ministry of Magic and any who were following it. He remembered the girl had had several run-ins with the officials before she left. She had obviously not let go of her antipathy towards them. But to go as far as to fight against former friends if it came down to it? Something had obviously changed Granger that much.

Severus glanced around the table once more as the shouting escalated around him. Lucius and Arthur were now stood, their argument growing out of control. Ginny Potter and Astoria Malfoy had already led their young ones away. Minerva chose this moment to rise to her feet, scraping her chair loudly against the stone floor. Silence fell near instantly on the group.

"You will all return home and come up with as many ways as you can think of to oppose or otherwise delay the law. Before you leave though, I think you ought to know very precisely who was there a few minutes ago. Shania Phillips is the current Head of Magical Affairs in the United States. She is as close to a Minister of Magic as they have. Hermione has been working with her for a long time now. She is a cross between a spy and a soldier. Both of them are high ranking officials. They know very precisely what they are talking about.

"Now, we are lucky enough that we now know the threat we face. Those of you with connections in the Ministry should try and find out if anyone would be willing to listen without asking too many questions. If that can't be done, I'm sure I can wrestle some additional favours out of Hermione. But we need to be seen acting against the law or this little deal Hermione and Shania have offered will collapse and we will be left to face the consequences."

"Granger wouldn't really fight us," Draco said. But his voice held uncertainty.

Across the table, Potter and Weasley looked hopefully at the Headmistress. The rest of what had once been the Order of the Phoenix wore similar expressions. Severus couldn't help but look back at Minerva. He had his doubts. He had heard the steel in the girl's voice. She had meant every word. Minerva sighed and looked slowly across the table.

"Hermione has been looking for a way to take down the Ministry of Magic for the past ten years. She has learned many things in order to be ready when the time came. She probably sees this as her opportunity. She will strike at them with everything she has. And she has _a lot_. If any of us stands in her way, she will take us down with them.

"And so I will make this request out of each of you: if you find yourselves in the situation where your orders from the Ministry place you squarely against Hermione, don't draw your wand and refuse to fight. Hermione has no pity for her enemies, and she will consider you just that if you point a wand at her. She will not hesitate. She will not try to talk you out of it. She will strike. And she generally aims to kill."

Minerva looked down at the table, and Severus noticed the sadness in her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled softly but her heart wasn't really in it. Severus was then reminded that Minerva had already lived through three wars – Grindelwald and the two rises of the Dark Lord. She didn't look up to a fourth.

"Would you mind coming up to my office? There's more the two of us have to discuss."

Severus nodded and stood. He bowed and offered his arm to his employer and friend. Minerva raised an eyebrow in a manner quite similar to his and scoffed. Severus smirked, but his eyes were still serious. She patted him on a shoulder before turning to her guests.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Go on home the lot of you. And remember what was said."

She started to walk away, with a nod to the elders Weasley and Malfoy. Severus made to follow, but Lucius stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"How far would you trust the Granger girl's words?"

"Minerva believes her." At Lucius' frown, Severus couldn't help but add, "she is not blinded by the fact Granger is her daughter. In fact, I think Minerva only trusts her so far. But she seems to believe her on this one. I think I'm about to learn more."

Lucius looked to the doors through which Minerva had just disappeared and released Severus. With a nod to his friend, Severus swooped down the Great Hall in order to catch up with Minerva.

The way up to the Headmistress' office was spent in silence. Severus analysed the fact he knew, and tried to see a flaw in Granger's predictions. But with incomplete knowledge, he could not really come with other theories. Granger had been right on that point: they were truly unaware of what was happening outside the wizarding community. The closest he ever came to Muggles nowadays was when he had to escort children to and from King's Cross, or when Arthur Weasley found a new toy to tinker with.

As they neared the gargoyle, they found Granger leaning against the wall.

"Ah, good thing you're here. We have quite a few things to discuss."

Granger shrugged. "You didn't tell me where I was supposed to sleep."

"Very true. But you will not like what I have in mind. For that matter, neither will you Severus."

The dark man kept his eyes on the young woman in front of them. He chose not to answer, and Minerva simply stepped to the gargoyle. The statue leapt aside without even requiring the password and the three of them ascended the moving stairs, Severus bringing up the rear. They made themselves comfortable in the office. Severus refused the customary cup of tea and just watched as Granger added a spoonful of honey to hers. At least now he knew why Minerva kept a small jar of the stuff on hand.

"Hermione, do you think you could start by explaining to Severus more about... well, you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Explain what you've been up to to these last years. Make it short and sweet. As you may recall, Severus is not the most patient of men."

Granger's snort at Minerva's words was definitely unladylike. The look that passed between the two women was significant, but its meaning escaped Severus. He still filed the fact away. Impassive, he turned to Granger and slowly raised an eyebrow. The young woman sighed and shrugged, putting her cup down then tapping her bottom lip with her index and middle fingers.

"You probably know that my parents were killed during the war, despite my best efforts to protect them. You may also know that it was Auror Yaxley, under orders from Voldemort, who tracked them down and killed them. I can only assume it was an attempt at finding me, and by extension Harry. I understand the reasoning behind and have come to terms with it.

"What I could not understand was the Ministry's letting Yaxley off the hook with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. He was reinstated as an Auror near immediately and with no blemish on his record because he said he was under the Imperious curse. I had proof his wand killed my parents – and that he was holding said wand at the time. But nothing was done..."

"I recall Lucius spending an obscene amount of money to ensure this outcome," Severus said with a sneer.

To his well hiden surprise, Granger simply shrugged once more. "I may well have done the same to save a friend, guilty or not. As I said, I have come to terms with what the Death Eaters did, and why. In actual fact, I rather admire most of them because they knew very well the numbers were against them , but they fought for what they believed was right. I can't agree with their methods but I can understand why they fought, even if I believe entirely different."

Severus glanced at the Headmistress, who smiled smugly back at him. He had just lost an old argument of theirs, where he thought none of her precious Gryffindors would ever forgive out of understanding rather than their need to be seen as the better person.

"I left about six months after the end of Seventh Year. My parents had left me some money and I decided to see the world. En route I discovered that witchcraft, as taught by Hogwarts, was not the only way to use magic – just one of the most powerful. So I did what I do best. I learned. Only the anger within turned me to the path of darkness. I think I was extremely lucky to find a powerful guide in a Japanese warlock. He harnessed my thirst of power and my anger. He managed to pull me back from the dark and set me firmly in dark grey territory."

"I think it's lucky _for us_ that Ryuujin found you when he did, or we would have a Dark Lady to fight against, never mind the Muggle government."

Severus frowned at Minerva, then looked back at the younger woman. Granger was nodding, eyes on something only she could see. She shook her head slightly then looked back at Severus.

"Yes, well. Master Ryuujin ensured that my knowledge of magic was more rounded and also taught me a lot more about my non-magical heritage. He was fascinated by my thirst for learning. Once my anger was under control, he proceeded to cram my head full of magical theories and practices from every continents. He forced open my magical core and expanded my potential infinitely, pouring his own magic into mine until I could take no more. He taught me everything he knew, and went as far as bringing in masters from other disciplines when he reached the limits of his own knowledge and understanding. We made heavy use of a nearby time-fault, packing years-worth of training in the space of hours every day. Finally, he introduced me to... a certain group of people."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Granger's slight hesitation. There was obviously more to that group, but she was unwilling to talk about it. He was about to ask about it but Granger continued with her explanation.

"Anyway, about 8 years ago after Master Ryuujin passed away and left me most of his possessions. That included his estates in Japan and the US, a very large amount of money, an enormous library, and a wealth of contacts around the world. I still think he knew that was coming, and he wanted me as his heir – both physically and magically. With all of this, I did some more travelling. I settled in the US, because of the lack of prejudice there towards the various forms of magic. I now live in Ryuujin's – mine now, really – estate near enough Louisville, in Kentucky. I opened a small enough business from there, crafting magic for those who can afford it.

"This is where I first met Shania Phillips. She needed a wand and was in the area. At the time, she had just started her political career. We exchanged views on political issues – both magical and non-magical. In the end, she convinced me to become a US citizen and put my magic and my knowledge to the service of the US Armed Forces. Within the year, _dampening_ was created and I became a US citizen. I was added as a reserve soldier the following day."

"Wait. To my knowledge, it takes training to be a soldier. Something like a one to six months. They don't accept just anyone."

"Master Ryuujin had already taken care of combat training. Most Eastern philosophies are based on the fact that mind and body are deeply connected. And so to learn magic, you also need to learn the limits of your body. Master Ryuujin taught me several martial arts, both as a way to learn my own limits and as a relaxation and concentration method. When I showed aptitude, he pushed my training further. As well as weapon training and crafting, I received a small education in strategy and military thinking. So when I was asked to join the US Armed Forces, the only training I needed was on how to handle a gun. With the help of magic, that took all of a week."

Severus sat back and studied Granger for a while. She cocked her head sideways, looking at him quite expectantly.

"How old are you, exactly?"

"Depends. Do you mean legally, magically or spiritually?" At Severus's raised eyebrow, Granger shrugged. "According to my birthday, I'm nearly 31. Magically, between my use of the Time-Turner in Third Year and Master Ryuujin's training, I'm closer to 45. Spiritually, I can't give you a proper number. My closest estimate would be about 49."

Only long years spent hiding his every emotions stopped Severus from gaping at the younger woman. Only she may not really be that much younger...

"Don't think about it too much, Severus. It'll only hurt your head. I know it does mine."

Severus turned to take in the slight smile on Minerva's face.

"Anyhow. Hermione, would you care to lay the terms for your help in Gryffindorish terms so I understand?"

The younger witched chuckled and sat back in her armchair.

"Hogwarts was awarded the status on _non-combating ally_ a few months back. This is recognized both by the US government and the British non-magical authorities."

"I suppose you introduced this condition."

"Not really. They were already trying to define _non-combatant _given that every adult witch or wizard owns a wand and it is considered a weapon by our governments. I thought this was the right moment to remind them that the British wizarding world had a school. They might have thought I would not participate if Hogwarts wasn't afforded some sort of security, but I never actually said anything.

"There's actually no rules for you to keep that status. So long as you don't start actively fighting against our forces, we won't come anywhere near you."

"And if we want here, to help?"

"Just fight the law in any way you can."

"This is were your plan fails, Miss Granger. We can't fight the law for much longer. They have this research that seems to prove their reasoning. And even if you could prove otherwise, the law has already the backing of most of the Wizengamot. Many have been bribed and corrupted. This law is only the latest attempt at controlling and demeaning Muggleborns such as yourself."

"I know."

Severus looked sharply at the woman next to him. Granger simply reached for her tea and took a small sip. Her matter-of-fact tone alerted him that she did, in fact, know. And her slight smirk told of something else. Something that may be far worse for all involved. Minerva sighed across from them.

"So, how long should we keep up the pretence?"

"Nothing has been finalized yet. Shania has gone back to say you are amenable to the idea of fighting against the law. I'm supposed to convince you to be a distraction."

"Meaning, Miss Granger?"

"Just keep the Ministry and the wizarding world focused on Hogwarts so they don't notice anything else. If you agree to this, the British government will officially – if secretly – ask for help from the US. We will send troops from both the Army and the Magic Corps. The US government will need a few months to sneak the troops in the country, get settled, and start on gathering information that we are currently missing. Six to twelve months. Tops."

"We do not have that long, Miss Granger. The law is set to be passed on 1st September."

Minerva just waived a hand at him, and Severus stopped, looking at his employer through narrowed eyes.

"Can I lay my terms?"

"We are open to negotiations," Granger smiled.

At Minerva's own smile, Severus relaxed slightly. It seemed to be a games between the two of them. Minerva, after all, knew quite well they didn't have that long.

"I have been holding one trump card close to my chest. The Ministry forgot to take into account the amount of work that will be involved with this law. Why, in Hogwarts only we will need to redesign the dormitories to accommodate couples. We may even have to employ a mid-wife to care for the pregnancies that probably will occur. Of course, this will also mean more work for poor Severus here. As well as brewing the normal supply of potions for the Hospital Wing, he will have to brew all the ante-natal potions. This is on top of his duties as Deputy Head. My, we may well need a full-time potion brewer.

"And if we have these problems in a school of 500 to 700 students, just imagine how worse it will be when they try to re-arrange all the witches and wizards in the UK. Between forcing people to follow the law, separating procedures, deciding what belongs to whom in this process, then organising and checking up on new weddings..."

Granger's chuckle told him and Minerva she understood where the Headmistress was going with this. Severus looked between the two women as Minerva sat back in her chair and Granger leant forward in hers.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want the Ministry kept away. And this is where you come in. Now, Severus, forgive me for this but this is something I cannot pass up as Headmistress. Would you tell your little tale?"

Severus looked at the very unapologetic Minerva and sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. He now had a good idea where this was going.

"Dolores Umbridge has been a thorn in Hogwarts's side since before you left Miss Granger. She has been using this law to try and come back to Hogwarts. Since I am the only male bachelor in the staff, and Half-blood, she has already petitioned for me under the Marriage Law."

"You do yourself a disservice here, Severus. I genuinely think Dolores would love to have you for a husband. She was after you a long time before the law was even whispered about."

To her credit, Granger did not laugh. Then again, she was maybe worried – rightly so – about getting hexed if she did. Instead she jumped to the conclusion.

"And you want me to allow Professor Snape to petition me so you can keep Umbridge out."

"Precisely, darling. And then, you would have a perfectly valid reason to be at Hogwarts."

Granger reached for her cup once more, while studying him. Severus returned her stare blankly. He could not even fault Minerva's logic. It would have been suspicious for Granger to simply turn back up at this time. And the know-it-all would be better than the old toad, in particular since they would only pretend.

Finally, Granger shrugged and drained her cup.

"All right," she said as she stood. "I'll let Shania know that we're on and that we have less time than we thought. Buy us eight months and we'll protect Hogwarts if it comes down to it."

"Thanks. Just go right up and make yourself at home."

Minerva waved a hand and a door opened at the back of her office, leading to her personal quarters.

"It's good to have you back for a while."

"Curiously, it's quite nice to be back. Even in these circumstances."

The two women shared a hug and Severus simply stood to walk away.

"Professor, I hope you would be free in the next few days to discuss how we go from here."

Severus turned to see both Minerva and Granger looking at him. The younger witch approached him and extended her hand. Minerva narrowed her eyes menacingly, and Severus rolled his own before shaking Granger's hand.

"Right. I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

Severus watched as Granger kissed Minerva on the cheek and literally skipped away and up the stairs.

"Severus."

The dark wizard turned his eyes back to the Headmistress.

"I need you to be careful with her."

"No need to worry, Minerva. Your cub will be perfectly fine with me."

"No, Severus. Much has been left unsaid tonight. I can't broach the subject. Because I have forced you with her, you can. Get her to explain, as much as she will be willing. Don't let her say no. Hermione may be a nice person. But she is also Nyx, a quite infamous, powerful, and dark warrior-witch. Keep that in mind. For _your _protection."


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start, I would like to apologize profusely to all my readers for the enormous delay between posting this and my last chapter. First NaNoWriMo crept up on me and caught me unaware and nowhere near ready. And then, work. Better not get started on that front. With all the writing involved, I dedicated my spare hours to the visual arts as a way to cope and renew my imagination.

Life is now slightly - if only just - less crowded. My books are more or less finished and ready for publication. And so I'm coming back to this story. I just hope you will find that the wait was worth it.

Hope you had a very good holiday period - whether you celebrated something or not - and I hope the coming year will see you in good health.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Hermione opened her eyes to the dark depths of the lake. She counted slowly to ten before swimming back to the surface. She broke the water without so much as a ripple and inhaled, the quiet sound of the air moving back to her lungs not enough to disturb the peace of this morning. With a small smile, she started to make her way back to shore.

The merpeople had been happy enough to see her, although negotiations had not gone as smoothly as she had hoped. She was still considered a witch by many, and as such magical creatures were not always easy to deal with. At least, she knew she would have no such problems with the centaurs and the goblins. The first recognised her as a magical creature rather than a human, the second didn't care one way or the other so long as she had money to put in their coffers.

She swam slowly at first, still hoping to catch a glimpse of the giant squid. Not that the old monster would be that helpful, but it was always a good thing to have as many allies as possible. Since she saw no sign of him, Hermione kicked harder and picked up speed. Minerva still wanted to see her. Her mother knew damn well she had not said everything that should be said. Not that Hermione would tell her anything else, but Minerva would still try. Probably without Snape present, to make her free to speak of things no one else knew. The Headmistress would of course be disappointed.

As she looked up to see how far she was to the shore, she saw three figures standing there. Two of them red-headed. With an internal sigh, Hermione swam a little bit faster. Might as well get that particular talk out of the way while she was still in good enough mood... Hermione reached the shallow waters and stood, wringing water out of her hair. She unzipped her diving suit slightly, then made her way to her friends.

She came to a stop in front of them and cocked her head sideways. Harry took a small step forward and raked a hand though his still unruly hair.

"The Headmistress said we would find you here."

Hermione looked at each of her friends in turn. Ron was looking at the ground rather than at her. Ginny was looking between her husband, her brother and Hermione, not quite sure what to make of the tension between them all. With a roll of her eyes, Hermione decided to make it easy for all of them.

"You came to try and talk to me about the law and what happens next, or to talk about those years I've spent away from England?"

"A bit of both, actually," Harry said with a small smile.

Hermione put her clothes on, on top of her diving suit. She quickly braided her hair as tightly as possible, then looked expectantly at the other three.

"Well?"

"James loves the toys you have sent him over the years. So does Teddy. Although I have no idea how you managed to make half of them work in the wizarding world."

Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled slightly.

"Well, James is quarter-blood Muggle. I think it's only right he knows about this part of his heritage. And I couldn't buy for one and not the other."

Ginny smiled and looked to Harry, shoving an elbow in his ribs when he didn't say anything.

"What we really want to know is why you never came back? We are your friends. We would have supported you."

"At one point, I couldn't stand the wizarding world any more. After that, I was too full of anger. And when that phase passed, I could not understand what you had become. So, I stayed away."

"What I had become?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not just you, Harry. Everybody involved in the war. You all decided that you had played your part, and walked away. If you hadn't, maybe you wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"We did play our part! We fought V... Vol... Voldemort and we won. What more could we have done?"

"A lot, Ron. You could have decided that you would make sure no Death Eaters ended up in the Ministry again. You could have make more waves when they restricted the right of werewolves even more. Same when it comes to the centaurs. You could have spoken up when Azkaban was closed and all prisoners given community service – including the murderers. You could have made so much waves when the first whispers of the marriage law started that the Ministry would have had to back down...

"Instead, you laid back and decided that you had done your part. That you didn't need to fight for this community any more. Even though you knew how corrupt the people at the top really were. The Yaxley trial was my wake up call. Maybe Arthur being forced into early retirement should have been yours. Instead, you just let it all happen."

"There was nothing we could do."

"You're Harry Potter!" Hermione growled back. "Anything you said back then was being praised as Gospel truth." Hermione ignored the confused looks on Ron and Ginny's face and carried on. "I know that you never wanted fame, but you have been Slytherin enough to use this fame once or twice to your advantage. You should have used it to make things right – or at least better. You should not have let the Ministry re-build itself on the same bases of corruption and cowardice than it was back then."

The other three were speechless at her tirade. She hadn't even raised her voice, but they obviously has caught on some of the rage that still burnt fiercely in her. Hermione smirked softly at them.

"There's a saying in the Muggle world: you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family. I find this to be true in a most unusual way. We became friends at school. We chose each other back then. We fought together, and went through the good and bad times together. With all this, I came to see you as family. I didn't choose this, it just happened."

Hermione turned to look at the castle for a second, then turned back to the three. "You are my brothers and sisters. I love you. That will probably never change now. But I don't have to like you. I don't, actually. I don't like what you've become. And so, you can count on me to protect you and your families to the best of my abilities. But don't expect me to simply be happy with what you have done over the last few years. Or rather, what you didn't do."

As her friends stood speechless beside her, Hermione turned back to the castle and started the walk back. She had expected that talk. She even had a sneaky suspicion that her mother might have arranged it. The Headmistress was forever trying to bring her back to the light. She refused to admit Hermione was a lost cause. She liked the dark, just as the dark liked her.

She had managed to strike a delicate balance within herself. She ruled her emotions, and they allowed to master magics unimaginable to most.

"Have you finished your talk with your little friends?"

Hermione looked up to see Snape standing by the main entrance, a sneer on his face. She walked the last few steps up to him and just cocked her head sideways at him.

"We still have to work out our living arrangements."

Hermione couldn't help and snort at her ex Professor's tone. He raised an eyebrow at her and turned around, stalking to his dungeons. Hermione just smiled some more and followed him down. He entered his office and from there his private chambers.

Hermione couldn't help but look around as she step through. The living room was decorated in earthy colours, with silver highlights here and there. Two of the walls were sported floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, all of them filled with rare books and first editions. Snape was watching her with a small frown on his face. Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What? Were you expecting me to start drooling at the sight of your bookshelves?"

Snape's frown became even more pronounced, and his right hand twitched. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the small move. She went and took a seat in front of the lit fireplace, placing both her hands on her thighs.

"I can assure you, I am me. I just have so many books myself than it is difficult to find one I do not already own. If you really want proof, I was the one to set your cloak on fire in my first year. And I stole from your personal stores in my second. And I helped knock you out in my third..."

Snape held up a hand to stop more from coming out of her mouth. Hermione watched as her old professor walked to a cabinet and poured himself a drink. He turned back to her and held up an empty glass.

"Vodka, if you have. Firewhisky will do otherwise."

Snape poured two fingers of clear liquid in the tumbler, then walked to sit opposite her. He put the glass on the small table.

"Crystal Burn. The wizarding equivalent to Vodka."

Hermione took the glass and sniffed the alcohol. She took a sip and smiled at the burn that went down her throat.

"Minerva has warned me about you."

"I'm not surprised. It is part of the terms she usually gets me to agree to. Someone else must know as much about me as possible to step up if she is unable to keep an eye on me. As her Deputy, I suppose it makes you the most qualified to take over."

Snape sipped at his own drink as he studied Hermione. She only returned his gaze, not speaking and drinking the strong spirit in her glass.

"The Headmistress still want us to go through the charade that is the Marriage Law when it comes down to it."

Hermione smiled slightly as she looked at Snape.

"You tried to change her mind, didn't you?"

Snape's scowl told her everything she had to know, and Hermione chuckled slightly.

"I want to know what you haven't told Minerva."

Hermione scoffed and drained her glass. Snape narrowed his eyes at her but Hermione didn't say anything more and returned his gaze, nonplussed.

"You are hiding things to her."

"Of course. There is a lot more to my agenda than helping you lot out of a tight bind. To be honest, if it wouldn't cause a lot more trouble, I would just let the Ministry be taken down by the British government."

Snape finished his own drink, then sat back in his chair. "Care to enlighten me further, in the name of those terms you mentioned before?"

"I can tell you that much. As a Hogwarts graduate, I will do my utmost to protect the school. As a witch, I will do all I can to take down the Ministry. Technically, these two aims are not far apart in my little scheme. I only hope that when this is done, you lot will do your jobs properly this time round, and re-build the Ministry on solid morals and ethics."

"Yes, well, it's not really our fault."

"Nothing stopped any member from the Order to run for Minister. Fine, you may well not have been elected, but Harry would have. So would have Minerva or Arthur. Kingsley would easily have retain his post if he had wanted. I don't buy the 'not cut out for it' excuse. He did a good job for three months as an interim minister. He could have easily continued."

"You don't seem to be particularly happy about being back."

"I'm very happy to be back. Just not about what has been happening in the years I've been away."

"Why didn't you take over then?"

"Because if I had been here, at this time of my life, you would have had to fight me in order to stop me from taking over the Ministry and simply executing every suspected Death Eaters I could get my hands on. And everyone else who got in my way."

Snape waved a hand and refilled his glass and then Hermione's. She smiled and raised it slightly in thanks.

"So, what do you intend to do right now?"

"I'm going to play my part. I'll pretend to consider you as a potential match under the Marriage Law. I'll protect the school and delay the Marriage Law proceedings as much as I can think of without actually using violence. And when it comes down to it, I will take a more physical stand against the law. Hopefully, by then, the US and British governments will be ready to step in and stop the law."

"And if they're not?"

Hermione chuckled darkly into her glass. She saw Snape stiffen at that, but she ignored it. "Let's just say that I have a few back up plans in place that will buy us some time if necessary. But Minerva would really prefer it doesn't come down to that."

Hermione couldn't help and smirk slightly as Snape narrowed his eyes at her, he was about to say something when a loud knock sounded on his door. Hermione sat back and turned her head slightly to look behind her as Snape waved a hand to open the door to his quarters. Lucius Malfoy took a couple of steps in and stopped when he saw Hermione reclined in the armchair. The dark witch simply smirked and raised her glass at the blond wizard.

"What's wrong, Lucius?" Snape asked.

As the blond wizard took another step forward, Hermione noticed that he wasn't alone. The young Lestrange girl was also there, peeking from behind his dark blue robes.

"I would like to know if you have thought of a way out of our little... educational predicament."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked between the two wizards. She was surprised to see Snape sigh and shook his head, his eyes on Elladora Lestrange.

"I'm sorry, Ella. But the Ministry's decision stands. The Headmistress tried all the channels she could."

Hermione frowned as the young girl nodded sadly and turned on her heels, leaving before any of the adults could say anything else.

"I'm sorry, Lucius. I went as far as threatening a few people who owe me, but they couldn't do anything either. The ruling stands, even after all this time."

"This is preposterous. The girl was barely born. She was never marked. She might never have been!"

"But she is the daughter of Bellatrix..."

Hermione watched as Snape conjured up a large glass of Firewhisky for his ex Death Eater companion. Malfoy downed it in one, then seemed to remember that Hermione was in the room.

"I suppose you are quite happy about this turn of event."

"Well I might be, if I knew what this is all about."

Hermione cocked her head sideways and looked between the two men. Snape took a sip of his drink and looked directly in her eyes. Hermione didn't bother dropping her gaze, unafraid of the potential Legilimens probe. Not that it would ever breach her mind shields.

"What do you know of the Death Eater Laws?"

Hermione shrugged and shook her head slightly.

"According to the Ministry, the Death Eaters don'#t exist. But those who were identified as willing followers of the Dark Lord during the last war have been forbidden the use of their wands, unless under very special conditions. This has been extended to the children of the Death Eaters as well. Sadly enough, it means that Elladora has been refused entry to Hogwarts because she has not been allowed to purchase her first wand."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Snape and turned to Malfoy for confirmation. When the blond wizard did nothing more than stare at the fire, refusing to meet her eyes, the dark witch chuckled darkly once more. Both men turned to her, something akin to anger in their eyes.

"This is too good to be true. Are you telling me that the Ministry is purposefully withholding a good education from Elladora, thus making sure she will grow up to hate them just as much as I do?"

Hermione watched as the anger in the men opposite her flickered and turned to confusion and suspicion. This was all the confirmation Hermione needed.

"I'll make you a deal. So long as Elladora agrees to it, and that she is strong enough magically to use a staff instead of a wand, I'll train her myself."

Snape sat back in his seat while Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Staff?"

"Well the Ministry of Magic being a large band of incompetents, I assume they worded the law as 'not allowed a wand'. That means she could still train with staff, sword, or any other magical implements we could find her. Minerva is already unhappy about my own blades being in the school, so I wouldn't push her by offering Elladora training with a magical sword. It leaves staff, or pure elemental magic. Given she has already spent 11 years around western magic, I think staff would be best, but it really depends on her and her aptitudes."

Hermione had barely finished her words that the young Lestrange was barrelling back into the room, skidding to a halt in front of Malfoy and turning big brown eyes to her guardian.

"Could I, Uncle Lucius? Could I learn magic with Miss Granger?"

As Malfoy was opening his mouth to answer, Hermione help a hand up.

"Miss Lestrange, there are a few things you should know before you make this choice. First of all, I am considered a Mudblood by many, although this classification does not really apply to me any more Second, I am a perfectionist. I will expect nothing less, even if it means breaking your spirit and your magic to reshape them to my preferences. Third, it is highly likely that the Ministry of Magic will learn about this and change their laws to make my teaching you illegal in one way or the other. If and when they do I will have to stop teaching you, although it doesn't mean you can't learn any more"

Hermione cocked her head sideways and watched as the younger witch made her way over slowly. Elladora Lestrange looked like the spitting image of her mother: thick, curly, black hair, black eyes, quite tall for her age. And even without training, Hermione could feel the power emanating from the girl. She smiled and extended a hand.

"Wait, Ella. There must be another way."

Hermione smiled as Elladora Lestrange turned back to Lucius Malfoy, while the man looked at Snape. The ex spy only shrugged his shoulders.

"As I said, Lucius. I did what I could. If Miss Granger can do it, maybe you should let her try."

Hermione tisked loudly.

"Really, Severus. Why would you be so formal with me in front of the girl?" As Elladora turned back to look at her, Hermione smiled again. "My name's Hermione. You can call me Nyx if you prefer to avoid the mouthful that is my given name. Please avoid Mione. I hate that nickname."

Elladora smiled timidly. "I prefer to be called Ella."

"Well Ella, would you like to learn magic with me?"

This time, the girl didn't hesitate and shook hand with Hermione. The dark witch smiled and then turned the younger girl's hand palm up.

"I'll just take a peek at your magic, so I can match your staff as closely to your magic as possible."

As Ella nodded, Hermione smiled and whispered a spell. A small show of colours flashed above the palm of the younger girl, then stabilized in a small nebula of greens, greys, and golds. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she caught the two men behind Ella trying to catch a good look at the girl's magic. Hermione imprinted the sight into her mind and her own magic before releasing the spell.

"I'll bring a staff for you tomorrow, see if it fits until we can get your own crafted. When do you think you would be ready to start?"

"Tomorrow?"

Hermione chuckled and then nodded. "Tomorrow it is. But it might only be theory if the staff I have here doesn't fit your magic."

Elladora nodded, then finally looked behind her. Although Lucius was clearly not happy, he said nothing and Ella was the very image of unrepentant. The dark wizard finally nodded at Snape, then left with nothing more than a passing look at Hermione. Ella bowed slightly to her, and Hermione inclined her head in acknowledgement. Ella then followed her guardian out of the door, with a slight spring in her steps.

"I do hope you can follow through with your promise, Miss Granger."

"Oh, don't worry about that. If the Ministry want to give me the perfect weapon to mould against them, I will train her to become the best she can be."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, and Hermione chuckled darkly.

"You should remember, Professor. I am a dark witch, with a very personal agenda, and a thirst for revenge..."

Hermione smiled and downed the rest of her drink. She stood and started toward the door.

"Whatever living arrangements you want to make for us, it'll be fine with me. Minerva has already promised me unrestricted access to the Room of Requirements for my training and experiments."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again everyone.

Well, here is a new chapter of this fanfiction. I doubt I'll be able to carry on giving you a chapter each week, but I'll try to for as long as I can and as work permits.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. As some of you have noted, Hermione has acted a bit of a prat. I assure you, it's not permanent, and I hope you'll think my reasons - or rather hers - are good enough.

Of course, this world belongs to JK... I make no money here... You know, standard disclaimer...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hermione walked along the streets of Diagon Alley. The all-wizard area of London hadn't changed much over the last 10 years. Neither had the people. And apparently, she hadn't changed as much as she thought. People were whispering in her path. Stopping and staring, pointing at the long lost hero, the last third of the Golden Trio. She hadn't yet been approached for autographs, but she feared it would happen sooner rather than later. And so, she walked quickly. She'd far prefer to be way out of London when the wizarding British public finally got over the shock of her return.

The great white building that was Gringotts Wizarding Bank stood prominently in the street. Hermione could see no trace of the damage she and her friends had wrecked on the place over 10 years ago. As she walked up the steps, the goblin guarding the first set of doors bowed slightly. Hermione returned the gesture as she walked past and into the entrance hall. She took the time to adjust the sharp, steel grey business suit she wore, smiling at the goblin who was standing there. The guard bowed to her as she walked through the second set of doors, her high heels clicking loudly onto the marble floor. Hermione looked around the Main Hall at the hundreds of goblins sitting at their desks. One hopped off and walked her way as soon as he spotted her.

"Lady Granger. So happy to see you again. Do you think you could exit without breaking our walls this time?"

Hermione chuckled as she bowed her head to the goblin who now stood opposite her.

"At least I helped to repair some of the damages. Now Tagorr, would you like to tell me if I can finally transfer some of my assets back to Britain?"

Tagorr smiled and led Hermione through one of the doors off the left wall. The office beyond was richly decorated in white marble, dark mahogany and gold. Tagorr presented her with a very comfortable chair before walking around the desk and sitting himself.

"We have already arranged for a vault for you and your family to come. We have also set up several meetings with local businesses, as per your orders."

"Yes, and I am rather intrigued by the proposal you have passed along from Mr Ollivander."

Tagorr nodded slowly. "Yes. Mr Ollivander was quite adamant that we put you in touch with him. And the proposal is sound enough."

Hermione nodded, although she thought it was a bit of a desperate gamble on the part of the wandmaker.

"We opened three separate business accounts," Tagorr continued. "Two for your legal interests and another for your... darker pursuits. This last one is untraceable by anyone but us Gringotts goblins."

"And I know I can count on your discretion."

Tagorr only smiled and Hermione returned the gesture.

"And when it comes to the Marriage Law?"

"We have looked into the details. It appears it is possible for female heirs to keep their estates separate from that of their husband. Given that Professor Snape never inherited the Prince fortune, it should not be difficult to put this into practice for you if it comes down to pass."

Hermione smiled, then reached into her bag.

"For your efforts on my behalf, and on that of my... friends."

Tagorr smiled and took the cheque without even looking at the sum written on it. Hermione settled back into her chair and listened as Tagorr gave her his reports. She was quietly impressed with the efficiency of the goblin. And quite happy to have been recommended to him by his American counterpart. In the space of the two and a half days she had been back into the British wizarding world, Tagorr had managed to secure her enough contacts to set up her businesses, found offices and staff for one of them, and secured the not inconsiderable amount of money she was placing on British soil. After all, the last thing she wanted was to indirectly finance the Ministry if it all went wrong. She set about signing the multitude of paperwork Tagorr gave to her, from employment contracts, to the deeds of the offices, and leasing contracts for the equipment.

As she apposed her signature and magical imprint to the last bit of paperwork, Tagorr smiled and presented her with the keys to her vaults. The three small golden keys went around her neck. The black one disappeared down her cleavage.

"Your last request was a bit more difficult to secure, I'm afraid."

Hermione looked up as she re-buttoned her suit jacket.

"You weren't able to find me a House Elf?"

"There are several candidates. However, most are young. Too young to be considered by any other House. They have not finished their training."

Hermione pursed her lips slightly, then shrugged as she settled back into her chair. "I'm not averse to a young Elf, so long as they understand my need for secrecy in all personal matters. They also need to understand that it is likely we will not stay in Britain."

"They have all been told. And all are eager. Just not experienced."

Hermione nodded slowly as she studied the goblin in front of her. His small smile told her pretty much all she had to know. Her own lips curled up and she nodded slightly.

"Show me your choice."

"Lila!"

A small Elf popped into the room. Hermione was surprised to see this Elf stood only half as tall as she remembered Kreacher to have been. She wore what appeared to be two dirty handkerchiefs tied together. The Elf had a small pointed nose, two very long ears – even for her kind – and two huge blue eyes. As Hermione continued staring, the Elf was becoming increasingly nervous, wringing her hands and casting looks in Tagorr's direction. Hermione glanced at the goblin who nodded imperceptibly.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Lila does. You is Hermione Granger. Defeater of the Dark Lord. Friend to Dobby the House Elf. Friend to Harry Potter."

Lila stopped talking with an audible click of her teeth. Hermione cocked her head sideways at that.

"Do you know what I would need from you?"

Hermione nearly laughed as Lila's demeanour changed radically at this question. The Elf stood straight, with head and ears held high.

"Mistress needs secrecy and privacy. Mistress needs help with crafting and training more than with keeping house. Lila will obey Mistress above the House of Granger in everything. Lila will help to protect the younglings within the House of Granger. Lila will learn spying and lying for Mistress. Lila will learn independent thinking for the service of Mistress and the House of Granger. Lila will accept clothes without being released, unless ordered by Mistress. Lila will only punish herself when allowed by Mistress. Lila will follow Mistress to foreign lands when needed."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she studied Lila She glanced once more to Tagorr, who said and gave nothing away.

"Do you realise that I am a dark witch, and as such, have dealings that must be kept a secret from all? Including the members of my House?"

"Lila does. I is Mistress's Elf, before I is House of Granger's. I keeps Mistress's secrets."

"Then I welcome to my service, Lila"

As magic swirled across the room, Hermione couldn't help but think that Lila must really have wanted to become her Elf. The bonding had felt eager across her magic. A quick glance to her wrist watch told her she was about to be late for her next appointment.

"If this is all?"

Tagorr nodded and stood, sliding a large folder across the desk containing a copy of all the papers she had signed this morning. Hermione stood in turn and smoothed her suit.

"Lila, you will go to Hogwarts and present yourself to Professor Snape. He will show you to my quarters. He also is my husband-to-be, and as such a current member of the House of Granger. You will put these papers in my desk, under lock and key. You will then present yourself to the Headmistress. She is also a member of my House. She will show you where my things are at the moment. You – and only you – will move them to my new quarters. In the larger blue case, you will find a black shirt with a pair of red and silver wings on it. This is your shirt, although I think it might be a bit too big. Wear it."

Lila bowed eagerly then clicked her fingers. The heavy file disappeared from the desk, and Lila followed less than a heartbeat later.

"Eager young thing, isn't she?"

"She was the first to apply. Even before I made it known you would not be offering pay. I believe she is a cousin of Dobby's."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. She then shook herself and extended a hand to the goblin. "Tagorr, I hope you will continue to work with me until my businesses are properly set up with the relevant authorities?"

"Of course, Lady Granger. I would be delighted."

Hermione followed Tagorr back into the Main Hall. They bowed to each others and Hermione left the bank. Back into Diagon Alley, Hermione wasn't really surprised to see that quite a few people were milling about the bank, and most stopped dead in their tracks when she stepped out. With a sigh and a small shake of her head, Hermione walked down the steps. The crowd parted before her and whispering erupted as the rumours were obviously confirmed. Hermione was quietly glad that Ollivander's shop wasn't far away. As she knocked on the door and waited, she watched the crowd in the shop window under the pretext of examining a wand. She could recognise a few faces here and there. And she had no doubt that her way back out of Diagon Alley would have to be very swift indeed if she wanted to avoid both the Ministry and the Daily Prophet.

The door in front of her suddenly opened just enough to let her pass. Hermione took the opportunity and slid in. She turned and watched as Garrick Ollivander bolted the door shut once more. With a wave of his wand, heavy curtains were drawn across the shop window. With another flick, a few lamps were lit to illuminate the shop.

"Welcome, Miss Granger. I recall your first wand. But you do not need any such any more, do you?"

Hermione smiled slightly and followed Ollivander to the back of his shop. With another wave of his wand, the wizard set about making tea while Hermione sat in an old armchair.

"I was quite happy to learn that you had become a fellow wandmaker. Of course, your station being what it is now, I have no doubt that your production far outstrip my own."

"You make yourself a disservice, Ollivander. You _are_ the maker of many fine wands, and many more than I have ever created."

"Yes, I heard you prefer to craft more original magical devices."

Hermione shrugged and smiled as the old wizard pushed a cup of tea her way. She added two sugars to her hot drink and took a small sip.

"Should we simply cut to the chase, Miss Granger?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the wizard, but obediently put her cup of tea down and reclined in her seat.

"We happen to share the same account manager. I was delighted when he mentioned your name. You are far braver than me, to come back to England in the current climate."

"Some would say foolish."

"Never me," Ollivander said with a small smile. "I find myself in a delicate situation. I cannot take on a wife. No one could live the way I have been for the past 10 years. My daughter has already suffered quite a bit because of it."

Hermione nodded slightly as Ollivander trailed off, staring in the distance. He visibly shook himself and looked at Hermione with his silvery eyes.

"When Tagorr mentioned you were setting up business here, I saw a chance."

"I did not intend to craft wands. I would not have encroached on your territory. But your offer is very tempting, I must admit."

"Yes, but do you think you could go through with it?"

Hermione pursed her lips and tilted her head slightly. "It is not impossible, I suppose. But I have already taken on an apprentice of sorts. And I will be living in Hogwarts."

"My daughter needs the protection. Please..."

"Mr Ollivander, I am more than willing to help. Do not doubt that. But your daughter might not _want_ to accept the terms of an apprenticeship with me. I am a perfectionist, and a dark witch. My methods of teaching are not the nicest, even if they get results."

Ollivander nodded. "I know. Trust me, I know. But I also know that you have connections. Very good ones at that. Not the least with a certain Order that is always acting behind the scenes..."

Now Hermione was frankly surprised. "I assume you are _not_ talking about the Order of the Phoenix."

As the wizard shook his head, Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit. She brought a hand to her mouth, caressing her bottom lip with her index as she studied the wizard opposite her. She looked around the shop, taking in the many boxes on the dusty shelves, each containing a wand.

"Do you plan on coming back? Ever?"

"No. I'll be very happy to end my days somewhere hot and far away from the Ministry."

Hermione tapped her fingers to her lips a few times. "All right. I take on your daughter as my apprentice, thus making her immune to the Marriage Law. She will be lodging and learning at Hogwarts, starting next week, providing she agrees to the terms of apprenticeship. And I'll connect her with some useful people to know.

"In exchange, I am now the owner of the premises. I'll earn three quarters of the profits the shop makes this year, and I get to advertise my own wares and services in the shop, for free. This arrangement will be re-negotiated at the end of the year. These negotiation will take into account whether or not Miss Ollivander remains my apprentice. Rent will be negotiated and paid three years after the end of her apprenticeship, whenever this may be."

Ollivander nodded eagerly and scrambled to his feet. He went over to his cluttered desk and grabbed several sheets of parchment. As he made his way back, Hermione noted that he favoured his left leg heavily. He presented her with the parchments, and Hermione nearly laughed when she saw it was a contract.

She sat back in her chair, and reached for her cup of tea, sipping at it as she read through the paperwork in front of her. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that Ollivander was now making ready to leave, gathering boxes of wandmaking supplies, and picking some ready-made wands to form the basis of his stock. She stopped reading for a moment when she noticed his hand trembling as he laid down his own wand, then quickly picked it back up, before putting it down again. It carried on for a couple of minutes before Hermione sighed.

"Do you think they'll bother tracing you?"

Ollivander shook his head, then frowned and nodded. "I am not entirely sure. Too many people have been talking about leaving because of the Marriage Law. It might be just talk. It might be more. But if too many leave, won't they try to get us back? And all my wands automatically register their users with the Ministry, and allow them to be traced if necessary. It is standard procedure..."

Hermione tilted her head sideways then put her eyes back onto the parchment in front of her. Satisfied she signed and imprinted her magic onto the parchment. She watched as Ollivander did the same. His wand tip trembled as he applied his magical signature to the parchment. Hermione looked around. Ollivander now had three suitcases, five large boxes of supplies, and several dozens of wands waiting for him.

"Lila!"

The House Elf appeared with a small pop. "Mistress calls?"

Hermione nodded and studied the Elf. She was quite happy to note that Lila had shrunk the shirt to fit. "Did you put everything away already?" As Lila nodded, Hermione continued. "Find me the small box labelled _wands – neutral _please. I think it was in one of the black leather cases."

Lila winked out of sight, and was back with said box before Ollivander could say anything.

"You will take one, and not protest," Hermione said with a small smile as she opened the box and presented it to Ollivander. "Not my best work, neutral wands. But one of them should suit."

Ollivander looked between the dozen or so wands in the box and Hermione. The dark witch raised an eyebrow as the wizard looked about to protest. Finally Ollivander chose a rather long wand of ebony. It sparkled silver as he waved it slightly. Hermione closed the box and gave it back to Lila

"Put this back in Hogwarts, then help Mr Ollivander to move, wherever he decides he'd like to go."

Lila nodded and disappeared.

"Elf magic. Untraceable by the Ministry."

Hermione nodded slightly at Ollivander's remark. Then she gathered her copy of the contract.

"Make sure that your daughter knows what she's getting into. You must have a good idea, since you apparently know who I'm working with."

The dark witch threw a meaningful glance at the wandmaker, who smiled slightly and nodded. Hermione nodded back, then reduced the parchments in her hands and put them in the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Pleasure doing business with you. And don't hesitate to get in touch with me once you're settled. I may know some people, wherever you end up, who might be able to help set up your new business."

Ollivander nodded and shook her hand. "You might want to get out through the back door. The Anti-Apparition ward ends ten steps away. And Melissa will be with you next week."

Hermione nodded and walked out through the door he indicated. She walked the ten steps required and felt the wards as she passed though them. She went to Apparate but hesitated. She looked to one end of the small back alley, where she could feel the crowd. It wouldn't be long before they tried the back way. She turned in the opposite direction and walked quickly. As she did, she Transfigured her business suit to long black robes and a dark red cloak. She pulled the hood over her head even as she stepped back onto a main alley. She took the time to look around, then slowly made her way to Wesley's Wizard Wheezes.

As she neared the shop, she cast her magic about. She was quite relieved when she only sensed George and a few other people in there. She walked into the shop and started browsing, unhurried. She watched as George plied his trade, and even grinned at some of the lines he was coming up with. She also noticed he was keeping an eye on her. He couldn't see beyond the hood, and she didn't blame him for being weary. Finally, he dealt with the last teenager in the shop and approached her.

"Can I help you?"

Hermione smiled and pushed the hood of her cloak back. George smiled and relaxed slightly.

"Hey there, Hermione. I didn't expect to see you in my shop."

"I'm actually here on business. Is there any chance we could talk?"

George shrugged and waved a hand, turning the sign on his door from open to closed. He then walked to the back of the shop. Hermione couldn't help and sigh a bit as she followed him. His torn magic was reminding her too much of what had been lost. Although his wound was mostly healed, his magic would always bear the mark of the absent.

"So, what's all this about?"

"I'm starting a business in the wizarding world. Well, actually, two. I'm going to be taking over Ollivander's until his daughter is ready to run the business herself."

George whistled softly at that, but Hermione waved him off. "Actually, that the least of it. I'm planning to set up another paper and take on the Daily Prophet."

George coughed his surprise loudly this time, and Hermione smiled at his antics.

"This is where I hope you can help. I want to offer the paper for free to all Hogwarts students until Christmas. What I need is a way to keep them with me until then. And I thought that offering some of your products alongside one or two editions each month – maybe even each week – would do wonders for my circulation and your business both."

George walked behind his counter and summoned a quill and a piece of parchment to his hand. "I'll give you a discount, but this whole enterprise is going to cost you quite a lot of Galleons."

Hermione shrugged this off and watched as George started to scribble down a list of joke and prank items he could give her latest business endeavour. She moved to stand on the other side of the counter.

"How about you give me those at cost price, and I give you a whole page of advertisement, in full colour, in every edition, for a whole year?"

George stopped scribbling and looked up at her. Hermione returned his smirk with one of her own. George finished his list and slid it over to the woman opposite him. Hermione looked at the parchment. The list was about thirty-item long.

"These are my best-sellers. You could start with these then have someone come back to work out what else you want to give away. We're also about to launch a few new products. We might be able to work out a few exclusivities for your newspaper."

Hermione nodded slightly as she carried on reading. She only looked up when George made a noise at the back of his throat. He tutted, then shook his head.

"What?"

"Could I ask you a question? Hopefully without you hitting me over the head?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"When I saw you two days ago, you were the perfect image of the dark witch Minerva tells us you are. But now, I can see the Hermione I knew back at school. And there's the fact that you're taking on two businesses, right here in England. So, what's going on? Do you intend to stay? Are you just here to help out?"

Hermione sighed softly and wet her lips. "I would rather you don't repeat this to anyone."

"Some of us can still be trusted."

"I know that. And it's not that I don't trust those that once were part of the Order of the Phoenix, or even Dumbledore's Army. It's more about who could be listening when you talk."

"Well, we're quite secure here."

"I know that. I felt your wards as I walked in," Hermione said with a little smile. The dark witch sighed again and closed her eyes for a moment. "All right, first of all, understand that Minerva is right. I am a dark witch. The Hermione you knew is well and truly dead. I love the dark arts. Or rather, I love how they make me feel. And I won't stop using them for anything in the world."

George opened his mouth, then closed it with an audible click. He sighed, nodding slowly, and Hermione smiled slightly at him.

"As for staying, I would love to. I have missed England and the lot of you. But I have responsibilities and duties to others now. And in order for me to stay, several things must fall in place. The most important one is the fall of the Ministry."

"So you are out to get them."

"Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against the idea of the Ministry of Magic. It's just the people that are currently in command that need to be taken out."

George nodded once more. "I feel the same way, but we haven't had the chance."

Hermione tisked but said nothing. Her argument with Ron, Harry and Ginny would get back to George soon enough. "Anyhow, once they're out, and if I can, I do intend to stay."

"If you can?"

Hermione nodded but didn't say more. There was some things that really were on a need to know basis. And George didn't need to know. The dark witch lifted the piece of parchment she still held.

"Can I take this?"

"Sure. Just let me know when and how many units you will need."

"Someone from the office will be in touch by August at the very latest, with a list of what we'll need first. We'll definitely start with the Puking Pastille. It should make us popular with the students. I assume we'll order around 1,000 units of each products. Is that enough time to produce it all?"

George reach down and drew a large book from beneath the counter. "Well, we have enough stock to cover that. I'll just have to up the production a little bit, so the shop's supplies last until after school has started. Just give us at least two weeks warning."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She folded the parchment and put it in one of her cloak's pocket. She reached for the hood and drew it back over her head.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, I presume."

George nodded, and Hermione smiled slightly before turned on her heels. She opened the door and closed it behind her without a look back. Many people were wandering around and the dark witch secured her hood firmly before turning on the spot and Apparating back to Hogwarts.


End file.
